Dahlia Bael
Dahlia Bael also known as The Empress of Darkness and Destruction '''is a high-class devil and the current devil who governs the town Mizui. She plays a neutral side character role in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth, despite allying with the Young Devil Alliance due to her favoritism towards her nephew Magdaran Bael and seeing him as the rightful heir to the Bael Clan, after witnessing the Rating Game between Riser and Rias she offers training to Sona, Gray, and Rias in order to increase their power and strength as kings. She is the eleventh ranked King in the Rating Game, making her an incredibly powerful devil with even Lord Bael admitting he fears the power of his younger half-sister. Due to her mother being a low-class devil while her father was the former Lord Bael she is viewed as a illegitimate child thus she was casted out from being a official member of the Bael Clan. Dahlia Bael, despite her upbringing has made herself a high political figure, being the mayor of the town Mizui, having the backing of a witch coven (Crescent) and Wolf pack (Fenris), and even possessing her own extra devil clan, possessing the clan that belonged to her former husband Tyrel Aeshma. She also has a child of her own, Claire Aeshma who she has revealed that she would like Sora Lockhart to marry. Appearance Dahlia despite being 2 and a half centuries year old takes the appearance of a beautiful young girl of 18 with long red hair tied in multiple curls with blue-red eyes. She has a giant light blue bow tied in her hair to keep it tied straight. It is later revealed the reason for her young age is not because she uses magic to keep herself young but because of the experiments enacted on her when she was captured by the Old Satan Faction during the Devil Civil War, because of their experimentation, she is also covered in multiple scars on her arms, legs, and even a scar under and above her right eye. Her main attire consists of a sleeveless black long corset dress with a golden outline and long black gloves with gold floral designs. She is commonly seen carrying a blue umbrella with pink flowers decorating it. Some devils argue that her beauty could rival the likes of Serafall Leviathan and even Gabriel, causing her to be viewed as one of their rivals. Personality Dahlia Bael possesses a very caring, polite, and soft-spoken personality, despite her power. Believing that there should be peace between the three factions, however she reveals that she cares about devils to a great extent taking great interest in the politics of the Underworld and the exchange of power between the Four Great Satans and the 72 Pillars. This causes her to ally with the Young King Alliance, believing that the 72 Pillars should have power equal to the Four Great Satans unlike the current system where the Maou carry more power. She is shown to be a very smart individual, through the way she has gained many allies even her own success at owning and renting out property in numerous locations on Earth and in the Underworld. She is shown to have more favoritism towards Magdaran than Sairaorg, having the mentality that Magdaran is the rightful heir to the throne because she believes only he is capable of making hard decisions for the sake of the clan and isn't softhearted like Sairaorg. She is shown to be deeply hurt by her husband's death getting angry when other devils so much as mention him in front of her, not only this in order to fill the void of his love she has created a harem of numerous men and women in order to feel love again. She is shown despite her trying not to harbors malicious feelings towards Ichiro because his grandfather was the one who murdered her husband stabbing him in the heart during his battle with Lord Bael his army of devils. Despite her dislike for Ichiro, she has revealed capable of putting it aside for the care of the Underworld, shown by how she views him as a useful political figure that she could take advantage of, attempting to push or imply a possible marriage between him and Elena despite Ichiro's disgust for her. On the flip side, she has revealed that she wants her daughter to create powerful offsprings for her, after witnessing Sora fight during the Rating Game with Riser, she then invites him, Ichiro, and Gray to her mansion where she reveals this intent bluntly stating that a Demi-God who was capable of fighting against not only the bomb queen but two of Marcel Asmoday's servants would be a perfect suitor, this also reveals how she doesn't care about the pure-blooded status of her grandchild. Because of her care for the Underworld, she offers training to young kings in order to show them how to act like true nobles. Despite being from the Bael Clan, she is shown to act kinder towards her servants similar to a Gremory because her mother was a low-class devil. She is shown to only hurt those who bring harm to others or harm her and her allies, her power as the 11th ranked of the Rating Game making her a very frightening enemy to mess with. She is also a close childhood friend of Venelana Gremory and the Vampire Queen. History Dahlia was born from a affair between the former Lord bael and a low class devil woman, after her birth numerous devils offered that she be banished alongside her mother to the countryside however Lord Bael decided to keep her because of her excel in the Power of Destruction. After her father retired when she was sixteen she decided to take over Mizui, using her alliance with the Fenris wolf pack in order to slaughter the religious officials that oppressed supernatural creatures and believers of other faiths, turning the town into a haven for supernatural creatures. Afterwards she fell in love with her childhood friend, the high-class devil Tyrel Aeshma, the Lord of a Extra Demon Family Aeshma and the two married when she was twenty. When the Devil Alastor began his attack on the Underworld her brother Lord Bael asked Tyrel Aeshma to break his neutrality and help and he would offer him a place as a mid-class family in the New Satan Faction, he accepted for the sake of his clan and was killed by Alastor. Lord Bael later blames himself for the death of her husband. During the battle, she was captured by Falbium Asmodeus who conducted experiments on her but later escaped destroying his lab and killing numerous high-class devils from the old satan faction in the process. During the next two centuries she begins amassing her own peerage and takes her place as the 11th ranked of the Rating Game. Before the start of the series, she joined the Young Devil Alliance and has also revealed to Ichiro that she took interest in the young king, Amelia Zagan and talked to her once about her special knight which is how she knew Ichiro was a Alastor despite most of the Underworld not knowing at the time. First Appearance Dahlia Bael's first official appearance is during the start of the Rating Game between Rias and Riser, where she wanders into the room where Lord Gremory, Venelana, and the Vampire Queen and King are gathered to watch the Rating Game. She bluntly calls this Rating Game a "charade" because of the numerous rules being broken for example, Ichiro, Sora, and Yukina being allowed to compete and not only this Marcel Asmoday, his queen, knight, rook, and bishop also joining on Riser's side. While discussing politics with the other character she discusses how this demonstrates the dangerous political atmosphere surrounding the young devils and the coming hard times ahead (causing the others to laugh believing her to be joking) and explains to the others why she supports Magdaran. A few days after the Rating Game she then sends an invitation to Sora Lockhart for him to come to Mizui in order to meet her daughter. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Demonic Power: Being the 11th ranked in the Rating Games, Dahlia has a immense amount of demonic power shown not only by her performance in the game but how she was capable of killing numerous high-class devils from the Old Satan faction. Being a wizard-type king Dahlia is shown capable of releasing immense amounts of demonic power from her body. Power of Destruction: Due to her father being the former Lord Bael, Dahlia has inherited his power of destruction and has proven capable of manipulating the power of destruction that is capable of annihilating things with immense destructive attacks. Puppet Manipulation: Dahlia is capable of using her demonic magic to manipulate puppets by infusing them with demonic magic to fight on her behalf. They are capable of exploding on impact and she has shown capable of using her demonic energy to create more. Immense Speed: Dahlia is capable of moving at a surprisingly incredible speed that shocked knights like Kiba and Ichiro who are already noted to be faster than typical knights of their ranking. Flight: Dahlia is capable of flight and possesses a pair of demonic black wings. Equipment Umbrellas: Dahlia possesses a multitude of umbrellas that she can create out of demonic energy that are capable of blocking damage and releasing demonic attacks at opponents. Mi: Dahlia made a contract with a black cat yokai to act as her familiar that reveals the ability to detect the presence of others and can transform into a giant beast in order to attack her enemies. Trivia * Dahlia is the first ally of the Young King's Alliance shown to not be incredible evil, with her flaws balancing out with good qualities, instead having a more neutral appearance. * She takes the place of the Soultic Druid Coven Leader who I felt were too bland for this role. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils